Death By Drabbles
by Novindalf
Summary: My submissions to the LJ rh drabblefest community for the 2011 prompts, and fics completed after the 'round' closed. Various characters, pairings, themes and ratings. Robin Hood belongs to the BBC and Tiger Aspect.
1. Guy&Marian, horse

Last November I said that I'd write something for every prompt submitted to the **rh_drabblefest** LJ community this time around. Over 400 prompts were submitted (464 to be precise) and so far I've written a fic/drabble for 64 of them. I still intend to fulfil my promise, so what I'm doing here is posting the fics/drabbles I've done so far (maybe one or two a day) while I get back to work writing more for the remaining 400 prompts, which I will post here after I've posted the first 64 (and once they're written of course!) Ratings will vary from drabble to drabble - all 'chapters' will have an individual rating, so please take note. Comments would be much appreciated if you can spare the time, and I hope you enjoy them. =)

* * *

**Title:** A Ride Into Unknown Pleasure  
**Rating:** G  
**Word count:** 108 words  
**Characters/Pairings:** Guy, Marian; Guy/Marian  
**Prompt:** Guy/Marian, horse  
**Summary:** Guy watches as Marian puts her new gift through its paces.  
**Notes:** Title taken from _Victims_ by The Culture Club.

He's never seen her carefree and relaxed before. There's usually some tension in her posture, her words are carefully measured and the cold side of polite, her expression impassive; now she smiles openly as the horse clears a fence and her cheeks are flushed with the fresh air and the rush of it all.

Guy looks on in pleasure, his heart warmed at the sight and the knowledge that he gave her this moment. Yes, he thinks as he hears her laugh out loud for the first time since he's known her. No matter the expense of the gift, it was worth it to see her so happy.


	2. Guy&Marian&Robin, understanding

**Title:** The Ghosts Between  
**Rating: **PG  
**Word count: **111 words  
**Characters/Pairings: **Guy, Marian; Guy/Marian, Marian/Robin  
**Prompt:** Guy/Marian/Robin, understanding  
**Summary:** _He holds her many times on the crossing from Acre._  
**Notes:** Based on LadyKate1's fic _The Lady of Nottingham_, used with permission.

He holds her many times on the crossing from Acre. Once he would have given anything to be so close to her, to have her within his arms; now he'd give anything for it not to be so. She is fragile in his hold, as if she will break at any second, and it pierces his heart to see her like this, to hear her cry out in the night for her dead lover, her dead friends, her shattered dream of the future that will never come to pass.

Still he remains, soothing, murmuring, comforting. And he prays that one day he can find a way to mend her broken heart.


	3. Guy&Robin, grief

**Title:** Silent Understanding  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word count:** 120 words  
**Characters/Pairings:** Guy, Robin, Marian; Marian/Robin, Guy/Marian  
**Prompt:** Guy/Robin, grief  
**Summary: **_He's the last person Robin needs to see right now. Not today._

The day begins in a fluster of panic, Much gesturing frantically to the others as he indicates Robin's empty bunk. When Robin returns several hours later it is to a camp in uproar, a welcoming committee of reprimands, sharp pleas not to wander off without warning again, and many "We were worried about you"s.

Only Guy is silent, knowing full well why Robin had wanted to be alone on this day, and the reason for the forlorn expression he wears. Not wanting to meet Robin's gaze, he slips away silently into the trees. In all their relief over Robin they won't even notice his absence, and he's the last person Robin needs to see right now.

Not today.

Marian's birthday.


	4. Marian&Robin, thick as thieves

**Title:** Sweet Recreation and Innocence  
**Rating:** G  
**Word count:** 106 words  
**Characters/Pairings:** Edward, Marian, Robin; Marian/Robin  
**Prompt:** Marian/Robin, thick as thieves  
**Summary: **Edward observes a young Marian and Robin.  
**Notes:** Title taken from Alexander Pope's _Ode On Solitude_.

If the Sheriff of Nottingham had any qualms about betrothing his beloved daughter, still so young, to an orphaned noble boy as reckless and as daring as Robin of Locksley, they were dispelled the first time he saw them together. Heads bowed close, a look of intense concentration on Marian's face as she puzzled over the riddle Robin had just told her, they certainly did not look as though they had only been introduced just a few moments before. Edward watched from a distance as Marian's expression changed from frustration to delight as she blurted out the answer and flung her arms around her new-found friend.


	5. Much, family

**Title:** Odd Little Family  
**Rating:** G  
**Word count: **223 words  
**Characters/Pairings:** Much, mentiones gang members  
**Prompt:** Much, family  
**Summary:** _This is his family now..._

Much has few memories of his actual family. He remembers his parents, vague, indistinct figures. A woman with soft, fair hair, and a man smiling through the mask of flour on his face. It is but a faint image, growing more dim as the years pass.

A loud crash and a string of curses bring Much back to the present. He looks over at the source of the noise; Allan is hopping about on one foot, clutching the other as he swears at the offending pot. Will and Robin exchange a grin across the camp, Djaq tries to stifle hers as she offer help, even the quiet, impassive John guffaws silently at the ridiculous sight.

This is his family now, Much muses. Odd, dysfunctional, dirty, smelly as they are, these are the people he lives his life with. They live together, eat together, run for their lives together, and have mourned together.

"Oi, Much! Quit your and moping cook dinner like a good little girl!" calls Allan, clearly recovered enough from his run-in with the crockery and keen to divert the jibes away from himself.

Much rolls his eyes and heaves himself up from his seat, finding himself once more the butt of the others' jokes.

And if they can annoy him to hell and back sometimes, well... what else are families for?


	6. Much, first kill

**Title:** Blood Red  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word count: **138 words  
**Characters/Pairings:** Much  
**Prompt:** Much, first kill  
**Summary:** _What shocks him most is how easy it was to kill a man._

What shocks him the most is how easy it was to kill a man. He had thought he might hesitate, might stumble over delivering the final, fatal blow, but he thrust his sword forward as easily he had in training and doesn't think twice about slashing his adversary across the chest to finish him off.

It is only later after the heat of the battle has worn off and he notices the blood that stains his sword that his throat grows tight and he cannot breathe, and he feels sick to the core at the thought of it. The image burns behind his eyelids, the red of the sun and the red in the sand and seeping into the dead man's clothes, and when the tears come he thinks that they too must be as red as blood.


	7. Matilda, worst patient ever

**Title:** Hell in the Home of a Healer  
**Rating: **PG  
**Word count:** 250 words  
**Characters/Pairings:** Matilda, Rosa, the gang  
**Prompt: **Matilda, worst patient ever  
**Summary:** "I don't need a healer, damnit, I _am_ a healer!"

The shouts and curses that are coming from the cottage are so loud and so vulgar that only Allan doesn't flinch at the sound of them. The gang edge hesitantly towards the door, keeping a careful lookout for any guards lurking around.

On the count of three, they burst through the door with a shout, weapons raised and ready for a fight.

"What the hell are you doing?!" comes the exclamation from the bed. "You look like a bloody hedgehog!"

Evidently even when she's looking like she's dived head-first into a pile of nettles, Matilda's sharp tongue is not quick to desert her, although her sight is somewhat marred by the swellings around her eyes.

Her daughter presses yet another cold rag to her skin, her desperation obvious in her eyes and in her demeanour. "She's been like this all morning," Rosa explains. "I daren't leave her to go and fetch a healer-"

"I don't need a healer, damnit, I am a healer!" Matilda cuts off her daughter's worried words. "If I can just-argh!" Her attempts to get up are quickly cut off as she collapses back onto the bed in agony, and resumes her tirade of curses.

This time even Allan is taken aback, and he stumbles backwards out of the door, with most of the gang quick behind. Only Djaq and John remain, willing to brave it out in order to help.

By the sounds of the further swearing that follow, Matilda is having absolutely none of it.


	8. Guy&Marian, apples

**Title:** Fruits of Our Labour  
**Rating:** G  
**Word count: **249 words  
**Characters/Pairings:** Guy, Marian; Guy/Marian  
**Prompt: **Guy/Marian, apples  
**Summary:** Guy and Marian, picking apples.

He's seen her working in the garden before, so it's no surprise when he's told that's where she'll be. Hoping to glimpse the look of contentment on her face before it fades at the sight of him into one of apprehension and caution, he is disappointed to see her frustration as she stands on tiptoes, clutching in vain at the upper branches of an apple tree. He hesitates for a moment, unsure if his help will be welcomed, then steps forward.

"Here, let me," he says, reaching up from behind her and plucking one of the out-of-reach fruits.

She turns, taken aback. She hadn't noticed him approach, but that's not what surprises her; for once she detects no undertones in his voice, no malice or threats or honeyed flattery. His voice is gentle and genuine, and, well, rather nice actually.

To cover up her appreciation, she nods brusquely and holds out her basket. She expects him to toss the apple in quickly, mindless of the bruises that form as he does, but he places it in gently, and his lips quirk awkwardly into a half-smile as he does so.

Then he turns back to the uppermost branches and reaches up again, and they fall into a companionable routine broken only by the occasional smile and odd word or two.

It is several hours later when their work is done, and he has never felt so content after an afternoon together before.

Neither, Marian is surprised to realise, has she.


	9. Guy&Marian, pregnant

**Title:** So Close  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word count:** 170 words  
**Characters/Pairings: **Guy, Marian; Guy/Marian, Marian/Robin  
**Prompt:** Guy/Marian, pregnant  
**Summary: **_In the doorway, framed and silhouetted by the setting sun, is the figure of his wife._  
**Notes: **Title taken from _So Close_ by Jon McLaughlin.

The evening sun is low and bright, casting a rich golden glow outside. From his chair inside the manor Guy can hear the sounds of children at play, the squeals of joy and the splashes of water from outside. Dust motes drift on the light summer breeze, and in the doorway, framed and silhouetted by the setting sun, is the figure of his wife.

His eyes trace the curves of her body, the swell of her stomach, great with his child. The sight fills him with warmth and he's almost ready to let a rare smile grace his face.

Then Marian turns back to face him, her red eyes betraying the tears she tries to hide, and his heart sinks once more.

Because he knows as she watches the children playing in the evening light, hearing the sounds of their innocent joy and dreaming that one day she'll see and hear her own children doing the same, there's one person missing from that idyllic future, and it certainly isn't him.


	10. Count Friedrich&Marian, German lessons

**Title:** Partners in Crime  
**Rating: **G  
**Word count:** 153 words  
**Characters/Pairings:** Marian, Count Friedrich, Vaisey  
**Prompt: **Count Friedrich/Marian, German lessons  
**Summary:** _"I hear that the Sheriff has asked you for lessons in German..."_  
**Notes: **Insult nicked off _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_.

"I hear that the Sheriff has asked you for lessons in German..."

It is not a question, but there's a mischievous glint in Marian's eyes that gives the Count cause to hesitate.

"Why do you ask?" he responds.

She saunters forward, intent on getting an answer. "You know it's just a ploy to make you drop your guard later, so he can squeeze every last coin from your coffers, don't you?"

He cocks an eyebrow at her. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

Several hours later at the banquet in honour of the visiting noble, the Sheriff stands and proclaims to the oblivious crowd gathered before him that his mother was a hamster and his father smelt of elderberries.

It's all Marian can do not to splutter her wine all over the table as she catches the eye of her partner in crime, and he gives her the most wicked grin imaginable.


	11. Much&Robin, apology

**Title:** Forgiveness  
**Rating: **G  
**Word count:** 143 words  
**Characters/Pairings:** Much, Robin  
**Prompt: **Much/Robin, apology  
**Summary:**Robin tries to apologise for lashing out. Post 1x13.

He's known Robin for years now, maybe even as long as he can remember. He's known him all that time in the Holy Land, and all those years before. He's known Robin's joy when he and Marian were betrothed, his anxiety over telling her that he was taking up arms for king and country, and his heartbreak at her reaction and refusal even so say goodbye. He knows Robin's moods, his tempers, and all his faces. And he knows when, like now, Robin is struggling to form the words he needs to express his feelings.

"Much, I-"

Much cuts him off before he can even begin.

"It's alright, I forgive you."

He knows that Robin is sorry for lashing out, for saying what he did.

And he knows that whatever his master – his friend – says, or does, he will always, _always_ forgive him.


	12. Much&Robin, role reversal

**Title:** The Grass Isn't Always Greener  
**Rating: **G  
**Word count:** 248 words  
**Characters/Pairings:** Much, Robin  
**Prompt:** Much/Robin, role reversal  
**Summary:** _Being a noble, Much decides, isn't all it's cracked up to be._

Being a noble, Much decides, isn't all it's cracked up to be. Especially not when it's only pretence. His stomach still grumbles from lack of food, and he'll still be returning to sleep on a hard forest floor when this is all over.

Still, it is quite satisfying to bark out orders to Robin – Arthur, his servant, he corrects himself – and to watch him carry them out. Serves him right for suggesting this little ploy...

-

"Master, surely there is another way. What about you, or Allan-"

"Allan can't go two paces in town without being recognised; he's cheated too many people out of their money to go unnoticed. And I'm too easily recognised as well, and John and Djaq aren't exactly inconspicuous."

"What about Will?"

"Do you know your way around the hinges of the dungeon doors?"

"No..."

"Well then!"

-

Much picks at the elaborate tunic he wears, wishing that nobles didn't have to be so showy in what they wore, especially not in this stifling summer heat. It's not very ideal for running down corridors and being chased by guards either, as he discovers later, tripping over his ridiculous footwear, and thoroughly missing the comforting protection of his round shield on his arm.

No, he'll stick with his own clothes and his precious shield, thank you very much. And if it means giving up his 'title' and going back to the hard forest floor then so be it. He'll get his Bonchurch one day anyway.


	13. Guy, not again

**Title:** Change of Heart  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word count:** 153 words  
**Characters/Pairings:** Guy, Marian  
**Prompt: **Guy, not again  
**Summary:** _Was that really what she thought of him? Was this really what he wanted for himself?_

The boy had his head lowered, his shoulders stiff as if anticipating the blow. The villagers looked on anxiously, fear for him marring their faces. To one side, Guy could see Marian also gazing on at the scene, though on her face was not an expression of fear, but... curiosity. Yes, that was the word for it: curiosity. As if she was wondering what he would do next.

But what did she expect him to do? Did she think he would immediately strike the boy? Or worse? Was that really what she thought of him?

Was this really what he wanted for himself? He wanted authority and respect, certainly, but not this.

Ignoring the murmurs of shock from the onlookers, he lowered his arm and told the boy to go. He might have done worse that striking a child before, but he didn't want her to think of him like that. Not anymore.


	14. Marian&Robin, catch me

**Title:** The Touch of Your Hand  
**Rating:** G  
**Word count:** 248 words  
**Characters/Pairings:** Marian, Robin; young Marian/Robin  
**Prompt: **Marian/Robin, catch me  
**Summary: **Marian is adventurous, Robin comes to rescue her.  
**Notes:** Title drawn from Ronan Keating's _When You Say Nothing At All_.

"Marian, what are you doing?! Come down from there before you fall!"

Robin races over to the tree she's halfway up and looks up at her anxiously through the branches.

She laughs. "Hello, Robin," she smiles down at him, and waves cheekily.

"I mean it, Marian. If you don't come down I'll go and get your father."

She laughs again. "No you won't."

He debates doing it just to prove her wrong, but he can't leave her on her own. Suppose she did fall...

He hates that she's right, but he capitulates. "Fine, he says, "but I'm coming up there with you."

Marian watches smugly as he climbs; even at the tender age of eight she has him wrapped around her little finger completely.

The second he reaches her branch she's off again climbing higher and higher, leaving an anxious Robin to hurry after. He'll be for it if they're caught, but he can't leave her now.

Marian stops suddenly, having looked down and realised just how high they are. She turns to face Robin, her eyes wide and her mouth suddenly dry. He sees the look on her face, and thinks quickly.

"I think Much's mother was baking today," he says. "Do you want to see if she has anything for you?"

Chewing on her bottom lip, Marian nods, and slips her small hand into Robin's. He doesn't let go until they're safe on the ground, back in Locksley, their fingers sticky with honey from the cakes.


	15. Count Friedrich&Marian, Booby & boobies

**Title:** Drunken Amusements  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word count: **194 words  
**Characters/Pairings:** Marian, Count Friedrich  
**Prompt:** Count Friedrich/Marian, Booby and the boobies  
**Summary:** _Who knew boobies could be so much fun?_  
**Notes:** Of course this was their idea. What are you suggesting? =P

"Boobies!"

Marian yells it out, then dusk back behind the parapet, laughing.

She was louder than he had been, but only just, and she's reaching the top end of her volume. But she simple cannot let him win.

How they managed to come up with the game is anyone's guess. One minute she's explaining the other connotation of the word to the German count, the next they're running through the halls of the castle, looking for somewhere to carry out their ridiculous idea. She's not even sure who suggested they shout out the word louder and louder in competition to see who can shout it the loudest; she thinks it was probably Friedrich, but there's been a lot of wine consumed tonight and she's no longer quite in control of herself.

Even so, she's glad of the excuse to escape the stifling presence of the Sheriff, and it's even better when she's here enjoying herself because his plan backfired against him. She's certainly having the best time she's had in the castle since her childhood.

"Boobies!" he shouts, and they collapse against each other, giggling uncontrollably.

Who knew boobies could be so much fun?


	16. Guy&Marian, dinner

**Title:** Come Dine With Me  
**Rating: **G  
**Word count: **241 words  
**Characters/Pairings: **Marian, Guy  
**Prompt: **Guy/Marian, dinner  
**Summary:** Dinner at Locksley Manor isn't quite what she is expecting...  
**Notes:** thymelady said 'dinner', and I had this image of a very long table piled high with food, and Guy being as experienced in the matter as he is at attending weddings. Hence this =) (Also, the title quite obviously comes from the TV programme).

When Marian is invited to dinner at Locksley Manor, she is expecting an intimate affair, with Guy pressing his advances before the food is even served.

She is not expecting to find herself seated at the opposite end of a very long table, with a veritable mountain of food spanning the distance between them.

"Forgive me, Guy, but I must ask," she says, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Were you expecting to entertain an army tonight?"

Guy's response is uncharacteristically quiet. "I did not know what you would like," he murmurs into his plate, not meeting her gaze.

"You could have simply asked!" She shakes her head incredulously at the obvious answer.

Guy murmurs something else, but this time too quietly for her to make out the words.

"And is it really necessary to sit so far apart?" she adds. "I can barely hear you."

Guy shakes his head as if to say that is doesn't matter, and carries on staring into his food. He looks so forlorn that Marian takes pity on him and, picking up her own plate, moves over to the chair beside him.

It is only later that she realises his quiet demeanour was because he was shy. He really had wanted her to enjoy herself this evening, and be impressed by the dinner. She wondered when he had last dined with a friend, and surprised herself with her sadness that it was probably never.


End file.
